


Ticking Silence

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s midnight and you have time to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking Silence

The silence engulfs his living area as he fidgets with his fingers.

Light accompanies the lone man until it disappears leaving only darkness with a press of a button on the remote. He flings the object away from him.

Even in the shadows he looks over the inked letters crossing his knuckles. The word formed on both hands tells him it’s inescapable.

It’s inevitable.

Something that happens when one least expects it or knows it’s coming whether or not they’d been told. Most people fear it whereas others embrace it.

Had the events of his family and friends not passing because of a single lie being told they would still be alive and he wouldn’t be how he is now.

A tiny lie leading to a massacre he wished left him in peace. Leave from his memory so he can live on. But of course that’s not how it works and he knows it.

Had it not happened to him he’s certain he’d be a much more nicer person than the cruel man he is.

But Fate had plans and Death had orders. They needed to be followed. And oh, did they follow him.

Law hated but later adored the man who saved him from his sickness, protected him from people blaming and shaming him because of the lie that had spread. The man that wanted nothing more than to help ease the boy’s pain and suffering from the sickness to help him live a, hopefully, better life. He learned he wasn't alone in the world, not the only person who has lost a family he loved so much.

It’s because he was next that he found he felt that his clock ticked louder in his head. Taunting him with every step he took, every person he passed that may have a weapon, every street he crossed where a car could have hit him had the driver been drunk or stupid.

Law runs his fingers through his hair and tugs roughly, his lips part and teeth clench as liquid spills from the corners of his closed eyes down his cheeks to his chin then dripping from his goatee after having so much sit there.

His heart hurts every time he thinks of the tragedy. About the man he never got a chance to say “I love you” back to.

He tries his best to hold it back, but feels a whimper escape him which causes more to follow soon after making more tears to spill.

What if he wasn’t born at all?

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing something to help me feel... better... i guess?
> 
> Hope this helps your day in some way, thanks for reading!
> 
> (I honestly feel like the draft I did is a much better job than this but I could be wrong. Must be because I put a lot of emotion in the draft than this.)


End file.
